Conquest of the Planet of the Apes
Primary Cast: * Roddy McDowall as Caesar * Don Murray as Governor Breck * Natalie Trundy as Lisa * Hari Rhodes as MacDonald * Severn Darden as Kolp * Lou Wagner as Busboy * John Randolph as Chairman of the President's Committee of Inquiry (archival footage) * Asa Maynor as Mrs Riley * H.M. Wynant as Inspector Hoskyns * David Chow as Aldo * Buck Kartalian as Frank the gorilla * John Dennis as Policeman * Paul Comi as 2nd Policeman * Gordon Jump as Auctioneer * Dick Spangler as Announcer * Joyce Haber as Zelda * Hector Soucy as Ape with chain * Ricardo Montalban as Armando Synopsis 'Conquest of the Planet of the Apes' takes place in 1991, 20 years after the events of the 'Escape from the Planet of the Apes'. Cornelius and Zira are dead, but they gave birth to a baby ape who resurfaces as a 20 year old ape with a monkey on his back about the treatment of his parents. Apes have supplanted dogs and cats as household pets due to a virus killing all the world's pets and have replaced human servants as put upon personal assistants. The allegory is they are Black American Slaves The conquest begins as Caesar leads his chimp brothers in rebellion against the human oppressors by process of mutiny and then out and out revolt against their masters. This action is ultimately supposed to lead to the events of the 'Planet of the Apes' movie but the 'Escape...' movie has created a predestination paradox or time loop. Something cannot come from the future to cause the future as the present has to happen uninterpreted to cause the future! Maybe the Battle for the Planet of the Apes will settle that one... The film is particularly brutal in its depictions of violence against both beast and man. The finishing battle royale is a brute of a thing with apes blindly knifing Nazi styled guards and soldiers and bullet based massacres of charging apes. The movie finishes with Caesar rejecting violence towards man but aiming to dominate them none-the-less with this speech "But now... now we will put away our hatred. Now we will put down our weapons. We have passed through the night of the fires, and those who were our masters are now our servants. And we, who are not human, can afford to be humane. Destiny is the will of God, and if it is man’s destiny to be dominated, it is God’s will that he be dominated with compassion, and understanding. So, cast out your vengeance. Tonight, we have seen the birth of the Planet of the Apes!" It was a tacked on ending. The first cut of the film had Caesar order the the execution of all the humans but test audiences found this too bleak and so Caesar's speech was added in. It's interesting to note that Caesar's name in 'Escape from the Planet of the Apes' was Milo. I presume it was changed to reflect the life of the Roman Emperor, Julius Caesar. Cast And Crew Supporting Cast (uncredited): * Paul Stader ... Stunt Coordinator * Tony Brubaker ... Stunts * Roydon Clark ... Stunts * Erik Cord ... Stunts * Nick Dimitri ... Stunts * Dick Durock ... Stunts * Gary Epper ... Stunts * Tony Epper ... Stunts * Alan Gibbs ... Stunts * Whitey Hughes ... Stunts * Hubie Kerns ... Stunts * Hubie Kerns Jr. ... Stunts * Henry Kingi ... Stunts * Regis Parton ... Stunts * Victor Paul ... Stunts * Allen Pinson ... Stunts * Wally Rose ... Stunts * David Sharpe ... Stunts * Rock A. Walker ... Stunts * George P. Wilbur ... Stunts Locations: Filming Locations: * Century City Shopping Center, Century City, California * Irvine, California Items: Production Crew * Producer ... Arthur P. Jacobs * Associate Producer ... Frank Capra Jr * Unit Production Manager ... William G. Eckhardt * Script ... Paul Dehn * Director ... J. Lee Thompson * Assistant Director ... David 'Buck' Hall * Director of Photography ... Bruce Surtees * Editor ... Marjorie Fowler, Allan Jaggs * Music ... Tom Scott * Sound ... Herman Lewis, Don Bassman * Make Up ... Dan Striepeke, Joe DiBella, Jack Barron * Hair ... Carol Pershing * Creative Makeup Design ... John Chambers * Special Photographic Effects ... L.B. Abbott * Art Directors ... Philip Jeffries * Set Decorators ... Norman Rockett * Title Designer ... Don Record Notes Inconsistencies Behind the Scenes Trivia Quotes Related Articles * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (Novelization) * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (Marvel Comic Book) External Links * Beneath the Planet of the Apes at Wikipedia * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes at IMDB * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes review References ---- ---- 04